The GhlP-Seq Production core will be responsible for 1) performing ChlP-assays; 2) generating library for lllumina next-generation sequencing, 3) mapping sequence data to KSHV and human genomes, and 4) providing follow-up bioinformatics analyses. These goals will be. accomplished in conjunction with the Wistar Institutes Genomics and Bioinformatics Core, which provides lllumina Next Generation Sequencing as a core service. Final data management and analyses will be made accessible to each project investigator via a shared web-based browser for KSHV. Expertise in all aspects of ChIP, Next-Generation Sequencing, and Bioinformatic support will be provided to the projects for the lifetime of grant support. The GhlP-Seq core will be lead by Dr. Paul Lieberman, who is familler with ChIP Seq methods and bioinformatics analyses as applied to KSHV and EBV genomes. The ChlP-Seq core will facilitate the ability of all members of the Program project to standardize, methods for sample preparation and for post-sequence analysis. The work will be performed at the Wistar Institute in space within the Lieberman lab; and in conjunction with the Wistar Institute Genomics Core and Sequencing facility.